Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to wireless communication devices and, more particularly, to a system and method of network management to permit the dynamic measurement of data utilization by wireless communication devices.
Description of the Related Art
Wireless communication networks have become commonplace. A vast array of base stations is provided by a number of different wireless service providers. Wireless communication devices, such as cell phones, personal communication system (PCS) devices, personal digital assistant (PDA) devices, and web-enabled wireless devices communicate with the various base stations using one or more known communication protocols. While early cell phone devices were limited to analog operation and voice-only communication, modern wireless devices use digital signal protocols and have sufficient bandwidth to enable the transfer of voice signals, image data, and even video streaming. In addition, web-enabled devices provide network access, such as Internet access.
The individual wireless communication devices communicate with one or more base stations. Even when two wireless communication devices are located a few feet from each other, there is no direct communication between the wireless devices. That is, the wireless devices communicate with each other via one or more base stations and other elements of the wireless communication network.
In some situations, mobile operator networks may off-load communication so that the wireless communication devices communicate with the mobile operator network via a wireless access point. Data exchanges (i.e., uploads and downloads) with a wireless communication device are not tracked when using a wireless access point.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there is a need for a system that can track data utilization of a wireless communication device whether the device is connected to the mobile provider network via cell sites or via a wireless access point. The present invention provides this, and other advantages, as will be apparent from the following detailed description and accompanying figures.